Spoilers
This is a page filled with all the spoilers in Season 4. Be aware for what you see are spoilers Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for the fourth season, though they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings: New York and McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. (Source) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. ( Source 1 2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel. *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston. (Source 1 2) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester. *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams. *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry. *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce. *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. (Source) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez. *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang. Recurring Cast Confirmed Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. (Source) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. (Source 1 2 3 4) *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA. (Source) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones. (Source) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman. (Source) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang. (Source) Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley.(Source) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. (Source) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. (Source) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. (Source) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. (Source 1 2 3) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams. (Source) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. Source Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. (Source) *Becca Tobin as Kitty. (Source) Unknown *Max Adler as David Karofsky. *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes. *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James. *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran. *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony. *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Other Cases *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe is filming a movie in New York, which means he won't appear on Glee for at least the first couple of episodes. (Source 1) (Source 2) *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. (Source) *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. However, unlike season 1, there will only be one winner as opposed to the two winners and two runners-up. (Source) *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez wishes to come back. (Source) *Adam Levine has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. (Source) *Cheryl Cole is said to be making a cameo in Glee season 4 by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). (Source) *Dianna said she is going to start filming her new movie Malavita in France in August, so she probably won't be appearing for the first couple episodes. (Source) *Gwyneth Paltrow can come back anytime she wants, according to Ryan Murphy. (Source) Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. (Source) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. (Source 1) (Source 2) Production *Allison Adler - Co-Executive Producer/Writer (Source) *Marti Noxon - Consulting Producer/Writer (Source) Spoilers Episode Titles *The first episode of Season Four has officially been announced to be called "The New Rachel" Source *There will be an episode titled "The Break Up", however it is unknown which episode this is. (Source 1 Source 2) *There will be a two-part Thanksgiving episode where Sectionals will also happen in one of the episodes. (Source 1 Source 2) Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. Source *The fourth season will go back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source. It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be around Christmas. *Will and Sue will get new enemies. Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source *The show will be more mature. Source *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. Source *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that may change. Source *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we’re kind of getting back to that which I like." Source *Finn may head to Army boot camp. Source *Kurt does go to NYC, but not to NYADA. Source *Sarah Jessica Parker's character may give Rachel a makeover. Source *During the Britney Spears Tribute, there will be a stage catastrophe. Source *Brad said that Santana would go to the University of Louisville at first, but "might be" in New York later. Source *Sue will already have had her baby when Season 4 starts. Source 1. *Kurt will still be in Lima when the season begins and will try and repopulate the New Directions with Will Source. *Coach Roz and Sue will team up to take down Principal Figgins Source. *Rachel will be getting a new roommate and new friends in New York. Source 1 Source 2 *Rachel will be wearing a leotard for dance class within the first five scenes of the show. Source *There will be a lot of Santana/Brittany stuff. Interesting stories and funny stuff for both of them. Source *Sam and Mercedes will not be together by the beginning of Season Four, while Sam will have a new girlfriend. Source *They are planning a two-part episode which will be sectionals and Thanksgiving. Source *Everyone will be back for holidays and weddings. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as Kurt's "manager of sorts". Source. Her character will be running Vogue.com, and her character will be kookier than any other character she has portrayed before Glee. She's introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way. Kurt might be her new intern! Source *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. Source Source She will be in the season premiere. Source Her character's name will be Cassandra July "and she's gonna be able to sing and dance." Source *There will be three new regular characters, including **A female high school student Source *A new recurring character is a 16-year-old "beautiful, bitchy" blonde cheerleader with great dance moves, to fill the void left by Quinn. Source *Glee producers' are casting a new McKinley hunk Source. *Dean Geyer has been cast as the role as Brody Weston, an upperclassman at NYADA who will take an interest in Rachel. Source *Jacob Artist has been cast as Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. Source *Glee is looking for a 16 year old or above female for a recurring role who has star quality and sings well. They must have a pop voice more than a Broadway voice. They may become a series regular. Source *Melissa Benoist and Becca Tobin have been cast as McKinley students Marley and Kitty. Both roles are recurring. Source *Sue's baby's name will be Robyn named after the actor who played Jean. Source Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Brad confirmed at Comic Con that it will feature a lot of Heather like the previous Britney Spears tribute episode did. Source *Lea Michele (Rachel) has Tweeted that she will be singing in the first two episodes. Source *Lea will sing Barbra Streisand in the first episode. Source *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. Source Source *Jenna revealed she is singing in the first episode. Source *Heather was in the studio for her first session for the new season. Source *Lea has asked Ryan Murphy for some more Celine Dion songs Source *Ryan wants to do a tribute to the album "Tapestry" by Carole King. Source *The first group number of Season four will be "Chasing Pavements" by Adele Source *There will be an episode with a Demi Lovato song in it. Source *Darren hinted that they will be doing 'Call Me Maybe' Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air Thursdays at 9 PM (one hour later than season three). Source 1 Source 2 *After transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. Source *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. Source *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. Source *On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. Source *On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. Source 1 Source 2 *Former "House" 'Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer (and most likely Writer).Source *Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. Source 1 In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock And Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions.Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *The promo shoot for Season Four has been done Source *On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for "'Glee" 'so she can focus on her new show '"The New Normal". Source Category:Glee Spoilers Wiki